Tide of Darkness
by Freelancerrook
Summary: The year is E221 and the Common Earth is under attack. Only heroes dare to stand and fight. The Dark Lord, the lord of death and hell is on a path of war and destruction, who can stop him?


[Type the company name]

Tide of Darkness

Art work by Joe Buell

**Daniel Buell **

**1E 434**

I am Quintus Avidius and I have come back to correct all wrong in this world. To redeem my name and face the animals of legend. The world is corrupt and the king is weak, a new dawn is upon us. Only heroes dare to face the dangers of evil.

_Prologue_

_Ten years of war with an unusual and unorganized army. Only heroes dear to fight._

"Wake up, are you ok." a voice called. I opened my eyes slowly with no clue where I am. " You were shaking so I wanted to see if you are ok." Roth said.

Roth was my only friend that I made in prison except he should hate me because I helped destroy his country.

" I'm ok I was just was dreaming of the day were the gods can spare my soul. But they cannot because I am a sinner now." I said.

" You are not a sinner, you were a hero that was arrested for something he's never done." Roth said. " What is your name because you never told me."

He got me I can't tell him my name because he might remember me as the hero of dreth. I raised my head in disgusted.

" I am Quintus Avidius!" I yelled to Roth. Roth shook his head and cried and kneeled at my feet.

" Why you, for all this time you never told me you destroyed my people." Roth said. A guard approached us coming down the rough hard wood stairs and every time he stepped a loud thump followed.

" Quintus follow me." The guard said as I followed him up the stairs through a heavy wood door and the beautiful smell of the outdoors refreshed my nose. I walked off the swerving boat and on to the docks. I walked into a room were a man filled out my information so that I am now a citizen. I opened a door to a new world where I can redeem myself. I had only one thought, were will I start and how. I pondered around the city of brimida. The smoke from fireplaces filled the air. people walked in clothes and raggy looking clothing. Only the wealthy wore fine clothing and jewelry. some people treated me like was a beggar, but I could not fight back. I saw fine stone roads, with stone houses with columns surrounding them. I walked up a ramp to a second level of the city to see old Tudor styled houses, some a plain blue and others a kind of kaki color houses. A market area was in the center of the level with a apple tree in the center of the market place. I approached another ramp that lead to the last level for the rich.

Manors were lined in rows with a little property and had great view of the lower levels. Then I neared the castle gate. I opened and down the blue carpet was the count sitting on his throne. He stood up amazed and then clapped.

" Quintus, Quintus, Quintus you are the man I need at this very second." The count said.

" You do not need a murder, a disgrace to your city." I replied.

" You are not a disgrace you are the hero we need at this moment now, or later, when is later because I know it is not now." the count said. " I preserved your armor In this case, so how

about you come up here and claim it." He announced as I walked up to the display case and rubbed my hand around it, feeling its battle scares. Then I kept getting flash backs of when I would kill a man for my freedom. I grabbed my chainmail and throw it over my body like a coat. then I put my armored vest on, my shoulder pads, greaves, gauntlets, boots, shield, and two blades.

" Good now meet the captain at the guard post and await battle. I mounted on a horse and flew to the city gate, down the ramps, avoiding hundreds of people. I charged out the city gates to see all the army waiting outside the gate as I assumed my position in the front. The enemy charged at us like a angry swarm of bees as we charged as well. Two mighty armies clash and hit each other like two mighty walls crashing into each other. Men were forced to fall down and be killed on the ground. Men hacked away at each other killing them and take no mercy. I hacked away, waving my sword around beating people with my shield tip knocking barbarians to the ground giving me time to kill the man next to me. I raised my blade hacking down cutting off the barbarians arm leaving him there to bleed to death. I ran around shoving my blade up the back side of my enemies. Blood flew every were hitting people in the face. lost in battle I could only see death. More blood on my hands, more souls to call me to be a sinner. Murdered bodies laid on the ground with pools of blood under them. I walked around looking at the dead after the enemy retreated. I destroyed the entire left flank all on my own.

"To the great hero Quintus Avidius!" The captain yelled as all the army cheered in my honor. I have almost redeemed myself. We walked through the streets with people praising us at every inch we step. The count was waiting for us.

" Good, Good, Good all of you held the castle with your lives. come we have more work to do. Some generals followed the count to the castle. I went back to the barracks and talked with some men.

" Quintus I think will be promoted again." a soldier said

" The orcs have been unusually quite." another soldier said. I sat down at a seat behind the bar tenders counter.

" Can I have a mead." I said as I gave the bar tender a coin and he got me the mead. Then the door opened and the captain came in.

" Alright men we are on a twelve mission campaign so we have to fight hard to end this hopefully in twelve strong hits on the enemy. So gear up and meet me at the briefing room.

" Ok three thousand apes are moving across this plain here. John you and I go straight and began our assault as Quintus flank around the old ruins and take out the archers. Ok we got, alright let's move out." The captain said as we marched.

We arrived and just as excepted three thousand apes. I did what was planned I ran ahead of my troop showing them were to go. I moved swift until I made it to the flanking position. I told everyone to raise their shield every time the archers would shoot at us. we charged hacking into the archers, my blade thrusts up the backs of enemies. I kicked, sliced, chopped, and beat the enemy and after a couple of minutes the archers were all dead. we ran to help the captain. they were in a heavy weight fight with the enemy. a barbarian ran behind the captain when my blade came out of his gut and the captain turn and was relieved that I saved him. We finished fighting so we went by John to help him. He fought valiantly killing any barbarian that dare to attack him. the battle was swift and easy, and we only lost thirteen soldiers so that is good. The captain was pleased and saw that I still am the worrier that I was.

" So Quintus you still have it, still in you." John said as he took his axe out of the orcs head.

" You know me. I have the heart of the empire." I said as I sheathed my blade.

" Drinks are on me." The captain said as we marched back to the castle. We were welcomed by crowds of people. We reached the pub, and we sat down in the barracks. I took off my armor off and left my chainmail on.

" So we're are you form Astinus?" John asked.

" Brigentina."

" Were the heck is that?"

" South, once a peaceful land before your people and your stupid count and king." Astinus said.

" Hey moron! Get it strait A that's treason B we saved your people and C we can do whatever we god dam please!"

"Hey! At least my people are not god dam blood crazed!" Astinus yelled.

" We are not blood crazed, it's called survival."

" SURVIVAL! That's what makes you who you are, all smiles and sunshine."

" A perfect word on a perfect day"

" Bull! I have seen brutal savages such as your selves come to this land and kill." Astinus said.

" Hey guys clam down and have a drink, that will clam you down." I said as I gave them both a mead. Hours passed and everyone was asleep besides me. I walked around the castle taking a look at the bountiful land around me. Tall trees with lush green leaves, Tall grass that amaze the human eye. Such color can show a different kind of day. Mountains that stretch for miles, Birds fly away searching for new ground. The sound of people walking the night, the sight…. Of a VOLCANO. I quickly ran to the observation tower. People looked out of their windows devastated.

" What the…." The guard next to me.

" A whole city destroyed by the volcano gods." A monk said. I looked at the volcano erupting on the distance land Thousands of miles away. A red sun started to rise up from the firry horizon.

The next morning I stood over the count reading a paper that he was also. Then the door opened and five bounty hunters walked in the grand hall. Then they raised their blades and killed the two guards posted at the door. They fell to the ground lifeless as the count stood up.

" Who are you and why did you kill them!" The count demanded

" Sir get out NOW!" I yelled as I throw my shield over the count and stopped the speeding arrow.

" Quintus kill them now!" The count ordered as I unsheathed my blade. I charged down the great hall, and throw my shield at the archer. It knocked the archer to the ground following with a loud thump. One hunter charged with his large silver claymore, hacking away. I ducked and swung my sword cutting away at his body. He fell as I rolled across the floor and throw my second sword at the archer. I decapitated the third hunter that came at me. I swung around and sliced open the fourths gut, and a fellow archer killed the fifth that tried to attack from behind. The count came out behind the throne.

" Nicely done, and what surprises me is that I once knew these outcasts."

" So did I" I replied " And I know who hired them."

" Then go and find out why they are here." The count said as I left the keep. I gathered my bags and rode my horse out of the castle following the main road to the nearest castle

which will take five days. I Raced through rain and wind, Feeling the change of the land. Something is stirring in the wind. Things were not right, and the presence of evil was clouding Nurn. Bandits roam the land killing and robbing, quite depressing. I rode with barley any sleep and was tired but I could not sleep, not yet. I came upon a inn a half a click away from the city. I walked into the inn closing the door behind me.

" How much for a room?" I asked

" Ten gold" The Inn keeper said

" Deal" I said as I reached into my pocket and handed her ten gold and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door with my key, put my bag down and lied down. The next morning I handed the inn keeper my key and headed out the door and raced with my horse to the city. I walked in the city into a place called Eulogy's pub. He started to clap.

" Ah Quintus, Its surprising you are still alive." I looked at all the woman. " Ah, I see that you have seen how rich I am. I have attracted these woman from all over because I am a sweet talker. So enough about me, what about you."

" Did you have something to do with the bounty hunters that were sent to kill me and the count?" I asked as I took a seat in front of his desk.

" Maybe but first I want to test If you can kill a women and not men, Girls go fetch me Quintus's blood." Eulogy said as two half naked woman jumped in front of me. They had nice green silk covering their private parts. I could not resist their beauty, but I have to or else I will die. I tried to avoid them but they kept coming so when one girl came at me, she tackled me and tried to seduce me when another came with a chair and smacked me with it. I fell to the ground as they jumped on me and started kissing crazily as I kicked them off. They flew off and crashed into tables and chairs. One lost a necklaces with a blue sapphire in the middle. One girl got up and rubbed her head and looked very confused. I soon figured out that most of the women have the same amulets and because of those they do his every whim. The second one jumped at me as I kicked her away. She got up as I rolled under her legs, and took off the amulet. She also looked confused to, Eulogy clapped again.

" Wow, not a drop of blood added to my perfect sexy floor. Alright Charles hired me to get men to kill you so you are out of the way. Here and take one of them, they are not that sex crazed as I am because I am a pig and living up my life." Eulogy said as one of the girls ran over to me, She had a chainmail vest and some clothing on with a bow, arrows, and two Elven swords.

" Can I come with you?" She begged

" Maybe…."

" Please, I need to get away from this pig, my name is Vanessa and I am skilled with these weapons." Vanessa dropped to her knees and begged. I checked her out and she looks like she has the skill to fight.

" Alright but none of this crazy stuff, ok." I explained

" Yes, Yes, Yes!" Vanessa yelled as she throw her arms around my body. I pushed her away as she started to flush. We walked out of that horrible place and kept going. She grabbed her horse and rode with me to the capital. We knew to go north without looking at a map because every road going north leads to the capital. We rode like the wind, stopping every now and then to eat, sleep, train, talk, fight, and explore. We became great friends as we started to me around each other. The sky was always blue when we stopped thousands of miles ahead of the capital. The only road we took goes near a city called Oceana, which the lava from the volcano still covers the road and will take years to fix that path way.

" What now." I said shaking my head

" We can go the Elven route through the forest." Vanessa explained

" Ya but I am not a elf." I explained

" So you don't have to be a elf to walk our roads, many smart men do." Vanessa said

" Ok but if it fails then your left behind." I said as we walked into the forest and watched out for danger. We came upon and alter which cleared an invisible road which only good elves can activate. We traveled to the capital, It was on a hill with a large white stone tower along with marble and stone buildings at each level of the castle. Thousands of people congested the streets along with thousands of soldiers and guards, the most durable castle in all the world and was never breached. We rode inside avoiding all the people in the streets and racing to the white tower. Guards looked angrily at me as we approached the gate to the white tower.

" What business with our lord?" The gate keeper asked

" I must warn the king about the planning of the counts assassination from brimida." I said

" Really, do tell but what is your name?" The gate keeper asked

" Quintus Avidius." I called out, then the gate opened and I was allowed in. We hopped of our horses and walked through the beautiful garden the king had planned. We entered the great hall to find Sir Charles next to the king. I noticed that the king had the same blue sapphire necklaces that Vanessa used to have.

" Ah Vanessa my slave, wow you have clothes on this time." Sir Charles yelled across the room. Vanessa grabbed her blade when I stopped her.

" Sir Charles, you're a disgusting pig too." Vanessa said

" What fun times." Sir Charles said as Vanessa started to gag.

" Hey Charles where did the king get that necklace?" I asked

" I got it as a gift." The king replied in a soft voice " I remember you, didn't we fight side by side?"

" Yes we did, at death city, and the invasion of Oceana." I explained

" My king you are also endanger." Vanessa called out

" HOW!" Everyone in the room said looking around.

" On your very neck my king. I can feel it's dark magic calling me back. IT's Elven dark magic, king take it off!" Vanessa yelled reaching her hand out when a strange voice echoed throughout the great hall.

" Marsha Veda near my imp may" The voice said in a more sinister voice. The kings eyes started to go gray when Vanessa dropped to her knees. Charles and I looked at both of them wondering what is happening. A dark black shadow appeared in the center of the room, when I unsheathed my blade.

" He is here." Vanessa said in a poised voice. She immediately got up when the shadow diapered into the shadows and vanished.

" What happened?" I cried

" The dark lord, he know controls the king and us. He now knows we are weak and he now fears us." Vanessa said as she knelt by the king.

" Why does he fear us?" I asked

" Because of you." Vanessa said trying to find the necklace that the king is wearing. " You see how the sapphire is glowing."

" yes"

" That means it is active"

" Yes"

" Well if I destroy it he will be free from his curse or else the dark lord will continue to take over the king." Vanessa said as she reached for her dagger.

" No weapons near the king." Charles said but Vanessa ignored him so he tried to attack her when I pulled out my blade, than he backed away. She cut the bind of the necklace and destroyed it. The king woke up when he opened his eyes we were gone. We traveled back to Brimida. We raced stopping at cities to sleep and eat. We arrived at Brimida and walked through the streets to get to the keep. I walked into to find the count with all the officers at a table looking at a map.

" Ah Quintus just in time, we planned to take back the city of Outwanda." The count said

" Gather your troops and meet us there." The captain said as I left and went to the barracks and gathered my squad. We then got the company and rode to Outwanda, The sky was no longer blue and turned gray and fire raged a mile away. We rode faster passing through the city to the eastern gate. Awaiting us was a legion of the citadel army, militia men dressed in leather uniforms also waited for the enemy. Archers on the walls and behind the standard infantry. We soon joined them and waited for the captain and his legion. Over the hill in front of me was thousands of barbarians and Orcs marched in a unorganized formation. We were positioned in columns and squares. The captains legion was no were in sight, archers gave them

a shower of arrows. Orcs fell down but know charged, another volley fired and knocked more over but they kept coming. Spears flew from behind me, but nothing stopped them and fire arrows ignited the forest but they still come pouring out of the forest. Everyone drew swords and clashed, I swung my blade around hitting whatever I saw. I Shoved my sword into a orc and removed it. I pushed orcs away to reach Vanessa so I can help her. She went crazy slashing left and right killing anything that got in her way of finding peace. Horses charged from the side and crushed the enemy but they did not give up. We saw over the horizon, Blue arrows flew behind and crushed the enemy from behind. Elves came charging in as we tried the cover up the left flank so we can box in our enemies. Soon we crushed them and then the captain came with his soldiers. We marched to Britannia, to end this annoying battle. It will take us days to get there, and we don't have that much time. We brought five catapults, twelve thousand knights, one hundred horses, and three hundred Elves. 2 miles away, from the castle and we stopped. We waited In front moving closer until we are in front of the castle.

" So here is where it ends." Vanessa said

" No it doesn't." I said with my hand on her shoulder.

" We did make it this far." Vanessa said

" Yes which means we can't stop now." I said

" So we set camp here." Vanessa said

" Yes." I said as I walked away to help the rest of the men set up the tents. Sweet flowed down their heads trying to put up the tents. I struggled to lift the master tent, the master tent can hold six teen men. The sun started to fall behind the mountains, and under the horizon. The moon slowly came up and covered the sky. The stars twinkled in the sky like millions of fires in the sky. I walked into my tent to put away my weapons and armor and came back out. Men walked around and the flames of the camp fires cooked and burned. I stood thinking about what I've been through. Life for me was like hell, but I made it through and came out to defeat Charles. I thought of the day when Charles betrayed me and the day I came back to the free world. I wrote in a journal of the history of this land as I was in prison serving my time. I thought that it will take years to fix this land from this war. This is the greatest war in the human history, and I know because I fought every bit of it. Then I thought about the first time I meet john, the captain, the count, Charles, Astinus, Eulogy, the king, the Elven king, the Dwarf king, Nord king, Vanessa, my father, Roth, Orc race, My brothers, Miranda, Julius, Cornelius, and my mother. Then I looked to my right and saw Vanessa walked towards my direction.

" So you love the stars." Vanessa said

" Your early." I said

" Elves don't sleep, Humans do." Vanessa said as she sat next to me.

" I like the night." I said

" So do I." Vanessa laughed

" Why are you laughing?" I asked

" Because you are funny." Vanessa giggled

" Well I am cool." I laughed

" So can you… um… how do I put it… I mean… um…." Vanessa struggled to speak

" What?" I asked

" Can you write?" Vanessa asked

" Yes." I replied

" Well, I can." Vanessa said

" That is good for you." I said

" Stop! That is really rude." Vanessa exclaimed

" Sorry." I said quickly to make Vanessa feel better but she seemed troubled about something else. I could see it in her eyes, she seemed as if she is holding something back and I can guess what that is. I like Vanessa, and in a different way not like when she first met me so yes she is not in love with me in that kind of way. The fact that she asked me if I can write kind of confused me.

" Quintus…." Vanessa said as she put her hand on my check and kissed me. " That you will remember forever." Vanessa said as she got up and left slowly. I sat there stunned that she finally did it. I was quite amazed at myself that I've earned this respect but I used to like the counts daughter. I got up off the ground and walked into my tent, I picked up a iron bucket with water and throw at the fire out. I put the bucket down and lied down on my bed with my eyes still open, I still thought about that kiss. I will remember that like Vanessa and now I have part of her hope in me. I soon then closed my eyes into a black sleep. Then I heard the sound of a voice when I opened my eyes the sun light blinded me. Vanessa was standing at my side trying to wake up.

" Quintus get up we are leaving." Vanessa called out as I jumped out of my bed and opened my closet. I removed my armor and weapons out of the closet and quickly put them on. I ran outside with Vanessa and quickly ran to the front of the advance. We marched down the road until we reached fifty feet away from the castle. The dark burned walls were un manned and the entire city was burning. A huge black gate that scared every soldier had fear in their eyes. A god offal chant from the other side of the castle, The gate started to open. The gates creaking and moaning scared Vanessa.

" Remember, there is always hope." I said as Vanessa looked at me and then looked back at the gate. Barbarians stormed out like a great flood, arrows, rocks, and spears came flying at the enemy. Volley after volley they kept coming, Shields and swords clash. Sparks of light rise as swords clash against another sword. Screams from dying knights echo throughout the battlefield. I hacked away at my enemy chopping, slicing, beating, and stabbing. I shoved my blade into my opponents, squirting blood at me. Men fell, some even savagely beaten to death. Soldiers struggle to kill as many barbarians without getting killed first.

" Tight in the formation!" The captain yelled over the screams " Quintus wall formation!" The captain continued as his legion formed into a wall of shields.

" Wall formation!" I yelled as my thousand of my men formed a wall with their shields. Barbarians came charging , yelling as they struck fear into soldiers souls. The enemy crashed into our shields with a loud bang. Swords and shields clashed tingling and banging, blood squirted all over everyone. Bodies fell to the ground blood oozing out of their cut. I hacked, wacked, chopped, sliced, beat, and stabbed. The fresh green grass is now soaked with red blood. Arrows pierced the bare rough skin of the barbarians, they quickly fell to the ground. Vanessa went crazy and sliced every barbarian in the way, she throw one of her Elven daggers at an spearmen. John throw his arms with his claymore and chopped a barbarian in half, the captain smashed his shield into the barbarians head then sticking his blade into the barbarian. Soldiers screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. A soldier walked around the field of death looking for his arm, bodies were toppled onto a rows and stacks of bodies. I struggled to remove them from my fellow soldier, I dogged a incoming spear when I soon charged at the barbarian. He soon started to run away from me when I unsheathed my dagger and throw it at him. The dagger stuck him in the back and he fell forwards landing on the black dirt. the Elven army drew swords and charged reducing the enemy numbers. The barbarians tried to retreat back to the castle when they were trampled by the Calvary when we achieved total victory. Then the shadows grew over the battle field when the dark lord appeared at the gates of the castle. The Calvary charged at him when a magical blue shock wave came out of him and blow all the horses away. The dark lord had a black see through silk cape, a large Elvis helmet that was a dark steel colour. He had a six foot long staff, red eyes, he was about ten feet tall, boots with a spear tip in the front and had a menacing walk the shook the earth. Soldiers charged but he swung his staff soldiers went flying to the ground. He could not be stopped, he continued as the entire army started to back away from the dark lord. He chuckled in a demonic laughed as he mocked us in Elven. I picked out some of it because Vanessa is still teaching me the Elvis language. Vanessa walked closer to me as she looked at me for a plan, then the captain, john, and Astinus came over.

" Alright I know how to take him down. Astinus you have to get the troops up to the ridge to throw whatever they got If this plan fails. I will stall the Dark Lord as Vanessa and the captain go in the castle with my elite squad and destroy that spire in the center of the city. John you are also with me." I explained as everyone nodded as they ran away to meet their objective. John and I walked across the field of death to say hello to the Dark Lord. Astinus gathered everyone and retreated to the ridge behind us. Vanessa and the captain ran with ten soldiers to the spire in the middle of the city. The Dark Lord noticed John and I, he stood still and squinted.

" Quintus Avidius? You are foolish to verse a god." The Dark Lord said In a deep, deep, dark voice.

" I will not let you conquer this peaceful world." I said as came closer with my claymore that I used to train with.

" Noble cause but I already have won." The Dark Lord continued " You are no match for the dark arts." He raised his hand out when ten orcs appeared out of the mist hid hand casted. John and I nodded as we swung our claymores and knocked then all over. The Dark Lord clapped and casted his hand out and created a black cloud, then the black cloud separated into two black clouds. The black clouds turned into shadow people, and John and I recognized them. Those shadow people were us and it is going to be hard to fight myself since we know each other's moves. So we decided to take one out at a time which will be hard but it's a try. John and I charged at my figure, It throw its dagger at me when john struck Quintus number two. I dogged the dagger and charged at john number two as he swung I throw my claymore at him. He moved when I throw my dagger at him and he ran into the dagger, the Dark Lord seemed impressed. I quickly ran over to take back my claymore to finish business and John and I stood side to side and said a few words.

Me and the captain ran to the tower when we met trouble on the way.

" You two go and finish the job, we'll stall them here!" A soldier yelled as the captain and I ran to the tower. We looked back to see how well Quintus's men that he gave us were doing. We jumped over charred pieces of wood and stone rubble, and dead bodies. We reached the door of the tower when the captain gave the door a shove it did not open.

" Wait Vanessa you are Elven?" the captain asked

" Yes. Why?" I replied

" Well I've studied Elf and this door can only be opened by a elf." The captain said

" Yes well…."

" Vanessa did you study dark magic!" The captain yelled at me

" Well…."

" Did you!"

" Yes I have, when I was seduced by Eulogy, yes I did." I said

" Well then open the god dam door NOW!" The captain barked

" Ok!" I yell back as I laid my palm on the door and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt my blood in my arm rush to my hand and I felt the dark magic leave my body and go into the door. I blinding flash knocked me back words and I saw the dark lord in my mind.

" What, a she elf. Memories of Quintus good work for me finding his weakness." The Dark Lord said as he casted his hand out and looked through my mind. I could not move and I watched as he looked through my memory from the time I was born to now. Then he stopped when he found a memory then it came to me. The memory of when Quintus and I kissed, He then put back my memory when I charged at him.

" My body, My mind!" I yelled as I stuck my sword through the Dark Lords back. He yelled and screamed. I felt like a part of him was starting to grow into me and I had to get rid of him before he destroys me inside out. I casted my hand out and yelled a spell out in Elvis and soon him and I were out of my mind. My eyes opened.

" Goodbye Vanessa." I said as I ran into the tower, I soon had guilt for leaving Vanessa on the ground but I had to complete my mission. I stopped dead when I ran back to her body and try to get her up. It was useless then I picked up Vanessa and went back into the spire, she felt like a feather as she did not wake up. I reached another door, I grabbed Vanessa's hand and placed it on the door. The opened and I reached the crystal room when Vanessa twitched and I put her down and stared. I tried to reach out and touch the crystal but it shocked my hand. " Where is an elf when you need one." I said as Vanessa's eyes opened and she stood up.

" Oh good were here." Vanessa said as she put both hands on the crystal and picked it up and she carried it out of the room.

" He's just standing there." John said

" I think he is like watching us." I said as I waved my hand in front of the Dark Lords eyes

" Hello any one home." john said as we looked around the dark lord. We tried to hit him but he had like a shield over his body. He was alive but not doing anything. I really annoyed me. I looked at the top of the tower and saw the captain put Vanessa, a few seconds I saw Vanessa stood up and then the dark lord returned and soon breathing.

" Quintus and Vanessa on the love tree much." The Dark Lord said as I watched Vanessa drop the orb off the tower. I soon charged at the dark lord. He laughed until I shoved my blade in his chest. He looked down at me and started to gurgle and blood came out from under the helmet. He soon fell down and died and every soldier cheered for my victory. The dark clouds went away and the sun broke through. Vanessa and the captain came over the captain and I saluted and Vanessa hugged me. I felt shocked at first then I wrapped my arms around her hugging her too. We soon walked around looking for our dead so we can inform their family that they lost their child. The blood now had soaked and stained the dirt and snow. The army soon marched down the road to go back to the castle and Vanessa and I walked together in the front of the army. The roads were full gravel and stone, The rain would flow to the edges of the roads so we called it a highway. We reached the castle and people greeted us cheering throwing flowers on us and some women walked with the men. I and Vanessa walked to the barracks to drop off our gear. I opened the old reinforced door to the barracks to find a dead knight with a pool of blood around him. Vanessa closed her eyes as I walked forward to examine the body when Vanessa grabbed my arm.

" Hey what do you think you're doing?" Vanessa asked

" I need to see this." I said

" Let's go tell the count first." Vanessa suggested

" Ok." I said as we closed the door and ran to the count. He looked surprised that I am not celebrating.

" My lord there is a dead knight in the barracks!" I yelled out across the room

" A murder in the castle and it is not you because you were fighting." The count said in a suspicions tone.

" I can find out but please let me examine the body first." I begged

" Ok but you must have evidence proving your claim." The count said

" Thank you sir." I replied as I ran back to the barracks and opened the door. I looked at the blood and it was fresh but I then looked and the neck. It looked as if he was bitten by a vampire so I walked to the captain that just walked in.

" What…."

" He was bit by a vampire." I said

" That's impossible." The captain

" Thank god he's dead or else we would catch Porphyrichemofilia." I said

" What's that?" The captain asked

" Vampirism." I said as servants came in.

" Good put away this body." The captain said as the servants quickly rushed over and cleaned up the mess. I walked around thinking about who this vampire could be. Then I heard a scream, I ran jumping over junk on the streets avoiding people looking for the scream. I ran over into a alleyway to find a vampire killing a beggar. He was dressed in vampire armor which's means the leeches are back. The leeches were a vampire race that was pushed out of this land ages ago. I unsheathed my sword and held it in front of my face when the vampire jumped and I held my sword spearing him at close range. The vampire fell down dead and lifeless and then I ran back to the keep of the castle. I opened the grand door to the great hall to find the count reading.

" I found out who the vampire is." I said gasping for air

" Who?" The count asked

" The leeches!" I said as the count stood up shocked as I threw him the leech insignia. He looked up at me.

Part two

The Elves

The Elves are a wonderful race and quite brilliant. They do not use the dangerous roads but they use the trees as their road so no harm is brought to them. They out power the king but in fact no mortal knows that the Dark Lord is an elf because Elves are the only people that know magic and could forge mighty armies. They have defeated the king hundreds of times until the Elves had pity for us humans so they signed a treaty. Now they found new trouble besides the orcs and barbarians, the leeches. The leeches once was a magical race like the elves but smarter. The Dark Lord was a leech and cast a spell on his own race for rejecting him because of his study of dark magic. He either turned them into orcs or leeches. He then went far north and made his own kingdom out of his former home and called it death city because death lays on those streets and no man laid a single foot in the castle besides the elves and a girl Vanessa that once was last seen with a rich man and us Elves never seen her again. Then a man Quintus Avidius freed her from that pig that stole her but she is helping the race of men. This tale begins with the Elven king at his castle named Hadalain.

It is a strange day and the weather was misty. I could see the tide change against the Dark Lord as he was just been defeated but in body not soul so he still roams around hell. I sat at the head of the council table about to talk to representatives of every section of the land.

" The Dark Lord is not dead." I said

" Yes, he is, I saw it!" A man argued

" In body but not soul." A mage explained

" Then how do we kill him?" A dwarf asked

" We follow him." The mage said

" How!" Another man yelled

" By going into his mind." The mage said

" I know who can do that." the captain said

" Who is that?" I asked

" Vanessa can." The captain said

" When we tried to get in the tower she activated the door and threw the Dark Lord in her mind." The captain explained

" Good but we can't get her first. War is on all fronts to the dwarves, us, men, and Kaz'uram. We have to clear these problems first then finish the dark lord." I said

" Then this meeting is dismissed." Another elf said as everyone got up and left the room I seemed curious as to why the leeches came back. I walked back into my room and looked into my crystal ball to see what our future is but all I saw was clouds. I took out a map from my library in my room and looked at our borders. I drew an invisible line with my finger guessing the leeches plan of action. I tapped on a town called Dunborrow because it is the closest. I put the map away and walked to a wooden dummy wearing my armor and holding my sword and shield. I removed the equipment from the dummy and put all of it on me. I fasten my belt and sheathed my sword. I strapped my chest plate on and arm pads, I tightened my ankle pads and put on my arrow bag and carried my bow on my back. I picked up my family sword which had markings on it. It was curved, silver, and had a gold handle I the sheathed my blade and I placed a helmet on my head. I walked out the door and walked through my garden when my wife saw me she ran over to me and studied me.

" Why leave?" She asked

" I must." I said in a sad voice, so she wrapped her arms around me and we kissed. Then she stopped and I walked away, tears slid down her cheeks. She walked away grieving as I can do nothing. To then proceed as I marched to the front of the gate passing all my soldiers and they all nodded as I walked past them. I mounted my horse and we marched to Dunborrow Elven citizens threw flowers on the road wishing us good luck. I could not choose this fate and I must help the world because if the other races fail we are pressured by all these enemies. The trees of the forests had green leaves and fresh smell of wood. Butterflies flew around us and caught the eye of any elf. The animals seemed disturbed, and the wind did not speak to us elves.

Thunder upon the open fields, as hoof and foot were the means of war. its everlasting thunder into a land. Its clouds raining down droplets, piercing through cloth. Soaking one in water. But it is not water that soaks, but the blood of men and women alike. For Dunborrow had now become another front in the blood driven war lead by the ominous Dark Lord.

"All right move you lazy rodents! Move It!," hollered the captains as one by one the enemy leaked into the town.

"My lord the Elven people are most resilient and are locked in their great Hall of Ussabane. What shall we do?"

"Show them what their persistent struggle is punished by."

"Yes my lord," said the leech as he groveled before his master, whom rode his steed of to the center of the town.

"All right get fire arrows ready!"

A fire held in a cauldron was being occupied by the barbed points of arrows, made specifically to kill a man. Each arrow raised toward the town as their comrades fled the area to have a hailstorm of fire unleash its fury behind them. From outside all that was seen by them was villagers running. Some hacked down with axes stuck in their backs, and women and children taken for slaves and food.

"Captain I want some of the human men for new soldiers."

"Yes my lord anything for the Leech cause."

"Sir Leeches attack Dunborrow, The Hall of Ussabane burns. Some survivors I have already sought safety for. Seems some hundred Leeches there."

"Good work captain. Men let us make haste! Our people need us."

And with the might of Elven hearts they began their march with a faster pace, gaining a good lead on them. But little did they know that the enemy has spies all around them. And some wish to strike back.

"Sir do you hear something among the trees?"

"Aye I do, take your men and send a volley to the north south and east. On my signal ok?"

"Yes sir," the archer captain whispering among the Elfish archers slowly got them into position to attack. Just when the last bow was drawn. The signal was given and the volley flew into the trees.

"Listen."

"Listen for what?"

As soon as silence fell among the Elves large thuds were heard coming from the trees to the north, south, and east.

"Enemy archers were waiting for us."

"Oh… I see."

And thus the men carried on their effort to make a blow to the leech army.

As the Leech Lord sat on his steed with his captain at his feet, waiting for all the villagers to be captured he heard a faint sound in the wind. It went against the wind instead of with it. it was a faint whistling sound that not even the captain heard.

"My Lord is everything alright?"

"No, No it is not! Raise shields!"

No sooner than this was said arrows fell as did those not able to hear his command. Wiping out some thirty men at least. But the Lord could not tell from where he sat. He knew Elves were nearby. But from where, he had to see the arrows to tell. He noticed that they fell from the west. but he could not attack back with a volley for the trees would protect them, unless fire came upon the leaves. So ordering the archers a hand motion, they gathered to him.

"I want you to light up your arrows and set those woods on fire. Now!"

And so with that the archers ran back with their arrows to light them. Once they had them lit they proceeded to the forest , getting it in range of their bows. But as they marched into the field unprotected a cloud formed, like bats emerging out of a cave. Slaying them as it fell on them like an angry swarm of bees. He was shocked to see his men slain in an instant.

"I told them to torch the woods, not get an accurate volley! They know Elves are the best archers!"

"My Lord what are we to do?"

"Put weapons on the villagers and retrieve the dead men's armor."

"yes sir."

Viewing out from beyond the trees, seeing with his eyes the death brought by his men's volley. But as he looked away he did not see the enemy ride out to collect their fallen brethren. It was a successful volley and now the time to use sword was to come.

"Here is the plan, another volley will clear where they set up camp. A battalion of knights will march on the north side of the town, while another raids the camp looking for captives or surviving Leeches. if you encounter any either capture or kill them. Same as the men heading to the north end of town. I wish to interrogate a few of them. Now get the volley ready."

"Archers! Volley!"

And with that the arrows flew through the sky. But what the Elves did not know was the enemy left and had dressed the villagers as themselves. Leaving them to be stricken down by the volley. Which was a fate met.

Arriving upon the town many of the elves were confused as to where the Leeches hid. But none were to be found, nowhere. But their treachery was. Infants slain, women ravaged by blades to prevent future soldiers born. Men defiled with blood. it was no attack but a massacre. And it was not the end. For the final volley killed no Leech, but kinsman. A crime of innocence that no Elf should feel.

"Men assemble yourselves! We March to Where our Enemy Lay! And we will avenge our people and redeem ourselves in the eyes of theirs and our innocence!"

" Sir Yes Sir!" The soldiers yelled as the mages prepared their staffs. The Leeches appeared as an organized army mages up front and arrows in the back. I knew that it was going to be a magic battle so my mages readied.

" BOOM!" A loud sound of thunder in the sky when all the sudden a lightning bolt hit my left flank.

" Boom, boom, boom!" As magical fire balls came out of our mages hands and staffs. Fires were set all around the leech army. They quickly responded by shooting lightning bolts at my frontlines. Both sides started shooting magic at the other army knocking people down, setting on fire, or sent people flying. Arrows came down as if a deadly and sharp rain storm. Leeches and Elves fell to the ground slain. Some Elves and leeches had enough of the magic battle so the drew swords and slashed and hacked each other spreading blood all over. Hours past and soon all the mages ran out of magicka so they were force to fight shield and sword. The Leeches were happy and some Elves were scared but most soldiers have magicka so they can use it at close range to do more damage. Swords sparked and stabbed murdering any soul. I could not help and go down and help my men but I had to stay back cause the Elves cannot risk me dying in battle. I could not bear to see my men get slaughtered and I cannot help them. After a while I noticed that the sun started to rise and some leeches fell down and burned and their numbers shortened. I finely unsheathed my sword and charged with the Calvary and trampled the retreating enemy.

" VICTORY!"

" Hurray!"

The battle was finally over and Elven carriages came over with huge carts to send our dead back to the city. Most Elven workers built a wall around the city creating a defense. I gathered some of the great builders of the city to rebuild Dunborrow. We gave the builders the materials and for the citizens to come back. Those able to bear arms went to the armory and became a soldier. I felt wrong doing that but now the dwarves have the same idea in attacking the leeches.

" Sire the dwarves are waiting for us to attack the enemy at Paradise falls." the messenger said

" Send word that we will met them fifteen miles from the castle." I commanded

" Yes sir!"

" Also gather the troops at the gate."

" Yes sir!" The messenger repeated as he ran out of the room. I looked out of the destroyed wall to see the Elven flag waving around through the smoke. It tore off and into the sand that the blood now has soaked. I walked through the hole and picked up the flag crumbling it up into a ball, I then put near my face when tears escaped my eyes. I then unwrapped my hands and let go of the flag allowing it to float around with the wind. I walked to the gate to yet again to embark on a great journey. We should finish the war with the leeches so we can aid the humans in destroying the Dark Lord once and for all. We marched for a day and two nights. The dwarves made a camp near a mountain side, how typical but the others did not care. We reached the camp to end this war once and for all. The dwarves forged mighty weapons and armor. They have crafted a keep in the mountain along with a few mines. The dwarves paid no attention to us as soon as I entered their camp. Many dwarves turned to look at the weak and broken soldiers, many dwarves felt true sorrow and very few laughed. The king greeted us as I rode ahead of my troops

" Ah great king hadalain I see that you have arrived, make yourself at home." The Dwarf king said

" It is an honor to fight alongside once more" I said

" Like I said, it's an honor." The Dwarf king said as I dismounted my horse and looked around at the dwarves amazing art all over the cave. Rock houses were made to shelter my men but the only problem with it is that it was too small. It was at least the size for a dwarf to fit in but not us Elves. We are different then the woodland Elves which moved out of this land ages ago. The dwarves finally corrected their mistake and my men could actually fit in the houses. We had a great feast all day because dwarves eat a lot and it will probably be some peoples last meal. The night passed like a single brush of wind and it was day time. I stared into the distance and looked at leeches manning the castle walls with bows and arrows. They were waiting for us, The dwarves went before us Elves because they had more numbers than us so we provided great archer support. A loud thump from our marching until we reached the castle front. Arrows were launched like a storm. The dwarves launched their double shot catapult rocks at the castle. Dwarven battle chariots rode along the battle field. The battering ram bashed the gate down and Dwarves charged in and attacked the enemy. Hot oil came flying down burning the dwarves. Both armies could not stand this so we retreated back to camp. We left the battering ram and some men but we could not save them. We ran like the wind and could not make a single stop until we reached camp which some men think we will be killed during the night. I think that they were wrong and back up will come but I need to rally them. I left my captain in charge and headed out for New Folk, a port city just on the southern coast. I rode smacking branches out of the way not using the road passing a horseman every now and then. New Folk was not far from the camp and to look at ships sailing back and forth moving to the colony islands. I went off and reached the huge brown gate and hundreds of merchants traveling to the city. I rode along a traveler.

" Were are you heading?"

" Summerset falls." I replied

" Wow, I'm going there too, why?" The merchant asked

" To gather their army to help fight the leeches." I replied

" Oh the count sent his army to Brigentina."

" Thank you."

" wait I have a crew and ship. I can go up the river bay to their port." The traveler kindly offered

" Ok."

" No cost."

" I'm the Elven king."

" Holy crap if I've known that I would kill myself if I charged you."

" Yes I know."

" Ya man you need to chill some time with me and the crew."

" Maybe I will."

" ok follow me to the ship."

" Do you know magic?" I asked

" Ya I wanted to study some dark magic, just the part how to clone myself so he can run the ship."

" Don't study dark magic, that's how the dark lord."

" Ya well people hate me because I'm related to that ass. I don't even care about that moron."

" You are related?"

" Ya I never knew until some dude filled me in on the news."

" I think you are the missing piece of the puzzle."

" How?"

" What's your name?"

" Cornelius."

" Really now, you are the missing son of the Dark Lord, now I know why the leeches went to Dunborrow."

" I was there a couple of days before the attack."

" I am sorry Cornelius the enemy is looking for you."

" Me holy crap man hide me."

" I can't you must help us defeat the dark lord."

" Ya and how."

" Are you a mage?"

" A little."

" See you can cast him into the shadows." I said to end the conversation. We arrived at the ship, It had white sails some port holes and a forecastle. Two Jolly boats on the sides, a archer rail, a nice polished deck, captain's cabin on the quarter deck. She had a bowsprit and mainmast, foremast and a fore topsail. They used the capstan as a giant light source, a central hatch and stairs to get on the two decks. Some crew members were scruffy and some were proper citizens. There was at least six guards just in case they meet pirates sailing around.

" Men we sail out tomorrow morning. We have a very special guest." Cornelius announced and pointed at me. " The Elven king." The guards and a crew men bowed down to me.

" Rise my friends I have an important mission and good chances are that the leech navy is now going to look for Cornelius." I announced

" Mr. Jameson show the king his nice cabin." Cornelius ordered as a man stepped out of line and took my horse into the boat, another man walked up to men an nodded his head and looked around and walked towards a door in the quarter deck. My cabin is beneath the captain's cabin. The man gave me a map to the ship and then quickly took it back. He soon hanged it on my wall and stood by the door.

" If you want upgrades to your room go see me in the hold." Mr. Jameson said as he left.

I thought about it and looked around my room. It had a polished cabinet, a row of windows showing me a back view of the ship. A table with a map of the land with a ink well and a quill. A book self and a hammock. I walked out of my cabin and walked up to the quarter deck. I knocked on the door.

" Who is it!" A voice yelled

" The king." I retorted

" Oh do come in." The voice said as I walked into the cabin. I was stunned about how big this cabin is. It is the ships length wide, a back door to a balcony, port holes, a fancy bed, a drawn picture, book selves filled with books, a map of the outside world and locations of places that aren't on my map in the great hall back at home. He had a cabinet and a wardrobe.

" Wonderful right." Cornelius said

" Yes but this is bigger looking from outside."

" Well its two floors the second floor is where I practice my magic."

"Wow you have a great cabin."

" well you can wonder about the ship, we have a kitchen, forecastle, shops, cargo, food, clothes, armory, and a wash."

" How do you fit all of this on a boat?"

" Very simple my friend, it's called money. I am rich so I get a great adventure boat such as this and a cargo ship charged by captain Jaggery."

" So how do I buy upgrades?"

" Holy crap, the crew always takes apart rooms and charges people for money to get 'upgrades' for their room"

" No I am fine with it I just don't know how much it costs."

" Here take a shilling, that will pay for every upgrade." Cornelius said as he tossed a coin at me. " These shillings cost a fortune that is why we carry it around." I studied the coin, it is something I've never seen before. The face is weird and it is not human. I have never heard of such coin but if it is worth something of an ancient price it must be real. I got up and then I gave a oblique glance at the map and then I walked out of the cabin. The crew was jumping around to prepare the ship for its next voyage. It will take us a month to get to where we are heading. I opened the door to the forecastle deck and down a ladder to the hold. I passed a few crewmen that gave me a nod when I walked passed them. I took another ladder down into the cargo deck to come across a sign hanging.

" Store at the end of hall." I read to myself and I continued down the hall when I reached a desk. Mr. Jameson was behind a desk with a stack of furniture behind him. I walked up to him.

" Well are you into buying?" Mr. Jameson said

" Yes." I hesitated

" Well which upgrades?" Mr. Jameson asked

" All." I replied

"Wait all now how do you have that money?"

" Right here." I said pulling the shilling out of my pocket. Mr. Jameson looked stunned, his business face turned into a grin. He took the shilling.

" I will have them delivered the upgrades to your room so go chill with the captain." Mr. Jameson said. I nodded, I turned around and headed back to Cornelius's cabin. I opened the door to find him nowhere in sight. I soon spotted the stairs to his second floor opened. I walked up the stairs to find him looking into a book and then casted spells. He noticed me so he closed the book and throw it onto a table.

" So was it worth it?"

" What was worth what?"

" The shilling, was it worth it?"

" Yes it was."

" Good. Can you teach me some basic spells?" Cornelius asked as I thought about it.

" Sure."

" Good can we start now?"

" Yes." I said as I started to teach him some basic spells like fire and shock. We sat down and snacked awhile and then got back to practicing magic. I also taught Cornelius restoration spells and how to make potions. Night soon came and all my upgrades were installed in my cabin. I left leaving a basic magic book on Cornelius's desk. I left his cabin and entered my cabin, I was amazed blue and green tapestries, art work, a bed, books, scrolls, tables, a dummy to hang my armor, wardrobe, dresser, closet, toilet, plates and silver wear, curtains, a lock on my door and a display case. I removed my armor and placed my weapons in the display case. I emptied my trunk and placed everything were they should be. Placed my books in the shelves then I looked at a picture of my wife. A tear ran down my face but I hanged the picture on the

wall and continued my task. I lighted my lantern to light up the room. I placed my blanket on my bed and put away my trunk. I placed a little flower in my window, I blow out my candle and laid on my bed. My eyes finally closed and I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning felling a little tired. I got out of my bed and walked out of my room, the sun was bright, sky is blue, the smell of salt in the air. I looked around and behind me on the quarter deck by the steering wheel.

" Hello my king I have a task for us to do." Cornelius said

" What is the task?" I asked

" To get a better or more crew members. Also we are sailing to summerset to pick up my daughter Ellen."

" Really your daughter."

" Yes she is a big part of this voyage. She knows the crew better than I do."

" Really."

" Yes."

" Well lets go."

" Ok. Bring the anchor up and get this ship sailing!" Cornelius yelled as the ship began to move and rock. Sailors ran around and guards with bows watched the sea. The first mate Mr. Fisk walked to the wheel and took control and Cornelius went in his cabin. I followed him in. Cornelius walked up stairs and into his balcony in the front. I found him sitting on a chair drinking some mead. I poured a cup and relaxed.

_Ellen_

My name is Ellen, daughter of the great adventurer named Cornelius. This is a story of my time in summerset living by myself. I was adopted by Cornelius but he thinks I am his favorite child but I still call him father. I am only nine teen so I was old enough to have my own house because my father is really rich. I still use my father's cargo ship to discover islands and different parts of the coast but I am not old enough to travel the world such as my father had done. I am proper well educated and pretty. Most men try to love me but I want to be alone and travel the world freely. Someday I'll be out of this dress and out there on a ship.

" Ellen wake up, school!" My roommate yelled as I opened my eyes. " come on we have school."

" Oh ok I just need to get dressed." I responded

" Yes you should because you can't go to school naked."

" I'm not naked I just need to put on a dress." I retorted and jumped out of bed and removed my clothes from my closet and slipped into my dress. I picked up my brush and straightened my hair.

" Wow that will knock the men out today." Miranda said as I walked out of the room and out the door. My friend John walked up to me.

" Hello…."

" John if you are going to woo me then leave."

" Why would leave your sight."

" Because you are annoying."

" Not true."

" Ya be siding the fact that you are always watching me."

" Because I love you." John said as I began to flush when Miranda started to giggle. John looked away at the sea as I looked to. The church bell began to ring and we ran inside. The priest gave us a nasty look as he always done.

" So class does hollows moon exist?" The nun asked I raised my hand. " yes Ellen."

" Yes it does."

" Are you stupid." the class whispered

" No!"

" YES IT DOES! I've been there with my father and seen a Elven ritual go on there." I retorted as the nun came at me with a stick. She raised the stick and swung, I jumped out of my seat and rolled across the floor. The nun tried again to hit me but I grabbed the stick and sapped it in half. The head priest came in the room and grabbed my arm and throw me out of the church.

" ouch that must hurt." John said as I looked up, Miranda was next to him.

" We got kicked out so we can go to the shore." Miranda said as I got up.

" Ok lets go back to my house."

" Why?"

" To get changed."

" No, you just go come on." Miranda pressed as she grabbed my arm and ran. We passed people and jumped off the dock onto the hot summer sand. Miranda took off her skirt and John jumped into the waves. John and I wrestled in the waves and Miranda stood back and watched. The waves splashed against the shore and beat the sand. John and I stopped wrestling and watched the seagulls fly by. The guards and towns people acted like nothing happened. It started to rain and we went our separate ways. I walked home and sat on my bed and thought about the days when I used to sail with my father. I remember going to many places that no one knows about. I watched the depressing ran tap the windows of the house. I started to cry as I realized that I can be free and live the life I have always dreamed about. The next day I can take my dad's cargo ship be the captain and live my dream. The rain began to stop and I opened my eyes and looked at the sunlight coming through the window. I grabbed my sailors cloths and map and walked out of the house, and looked back at my home. A tear ran down my eye as I kept saying to myself, " I sure, I am sure about this." I soon approached the dock when I saw a familiar ship. I jumped in joy when I saw my father on the ship waving to me as I waved back. The ship anchored at the dock when I jumped on him and hugged him. The tears again dropped out of my eye lids and My father laid his hand on my shoulder.

Cornelius

" Why are you crying?" I asked

" I missed you." Ellen replied sniffling

" Why?"

" Why? I miss sailing the sea with you."

" Well that hunger to sail will be feed now." I said as Ellen stopped crying and she looked up. I nodded.

" Really?"

" Yes." I said with hope as she jumped up and hugged me again. I turned and looked at the Elven king as he nodded. I held her hand and guided her on board when john stopped us.

" Were are you going?" John asked is a sad tone.

" To the world." Ellen replied in a sad voice.

" But you can't, what about us?" john asked as Ellen ran up to him and kissed him. They stopped and looked as Ellen turned around and left killing john in the heart as he fell to his knees and cried. Ellen looked back but could do nothing. Ellen walked on the ship and watched John cry as the ship sailed away. Miranda knelt right next to him hugging him, I wrapped my arm around Ellen wiping her tears away.

" When you come back as a captain of this ship he will travel." I offered

" He will never love me or even want to see me." Ellen said as she walked into the forecastle. I looked back at the city and looked ahead. Night came quickly and a party was held on the deck to celebrate the hundredth location we have traveled to. Bongo drums made a intense beat and dancers danced around the drummers. Clam shells made a shaking beat and food and mead was passed around. The crew sat, laughed, danced, fought, and put on a good show. I laughed when I noticed Ellen did not attend the party. She soon came out of my cabin and sat next to me. She looked very tired and a little sick.

" Sir is she alright?" Jameson asked

" I don't know." I replied

" Maybe." Buck said

" I don't know her clothing might be tight, look." Mickey said

" I'm not looking at the clothes." Romeo said in a sweet voice

" Shut up." Dutch said as he punched Romeo in the arm. Jameson picked Ellen up and brought her to the forecastle. The stars sparkled in the bright night sky. The ship rocked side to side feeling the waves crash into the side of the ship. The crew began to clean up and one by one left the deck. I soon got up and entered my cabin. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. The next day I decided to sleep a little longer and allow Mickey take the wheel and leave Dutch in charge. I woke up sitting on my bed looking at a book that I started to read that I found at Point look out. The was explaining the history of the dark lord. The city was not far for this ship is fast and the distance is short. I thought of those days when I used to sail the deep blue and mark many locations that no one knows about. I charted the path by the speed and distance we will reach the shore at mid day tomorrow. It was hard to draw a straight line because of the rocking and I am bad at drawing straight lines so that is why I love maps, nothing is straight. I walked outside to find the crew running around archers lining up on the sides with arrows waiting as we saw a Leech ship in the distance.

" This ship is known for its fast speed so drop the extra sails and get this ship moving." I commanded as some crew members climbed up the mast to open the extra sails and the ship began to move faster. The Leech seemed to notice us so it came following behind. The archers were out of range so I casted a fire ball at the ship. The ship was soon engulfed in flames and Leeches jumped out and we were safe once and for all. The day flew by quickly and we have reached shore. The crew dropped the anchored and the king and I rode on the jolly boats to shore. When we arrived all we could see was black smoke ahead. We quickly ran to find the city burned to the ground with thousands dead and no survivors. The entire city was a smoking wreck left in fire and darkness.

" Were too late." I moaned

To Be continued

Books coming out by Author

Lost

Tide of Darkness 2

The journey of the Alliance

Review questions

1. Who are the main characters?

2. What is the plot?

3. who is the Dark Lord?

4. who is Cornelius?

5. what kind of guy is the count?

6. is the count's daughter mentioned?

About the author

I am Dan Buell and I love to type very slowly. I am writing a couple new stories but tide of Darkness 2 is on hold because I am writing other stories first. I wrote this the way that is which I agree this to be in a high school or college libraries. I would not recommend this story to be in any library lower than high school because parents will complain about the real violence. So I think this is a job well done and I am looking forward for the other stories to be finished.

The end


End file.
